Rare earth sintered magnets having an R-T-B-based (R is a rare earth element and T is a metal element such as Fe) composition are magnets having excellent magnetic properties, and various studies have been made aiming at further improvement in the magnetic properties (for example, Patent Literature 1). As a measure of the magnetic properties of magnets, residual magnetic flux density (Br) and coercive force (HcJ) are generally used, and it can be said that a magnet which is high in these values in a balanced manner has excellent magnetic properties.